goodbye and hello
by Natashow
Summary: what happens if Dr. Cockroach got Susan small and Susan leaves. what will Dr. C do to get her back
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye and Hello

Chap 1

It has been three months since the monsters helped Paris and they where now home. Dr. Cockroach stayed in his lab a lot of the time. He finally came out walking up to Susan.

"Susan I made you something, it is going to help you get to regular size." He looked up at her smiling softly as she sat down next to him.

"What did you make doc?" She asked smiling down at him.

"Hold out your arm my dear and close your eyes." She did as she was told and she felt a cold medal ring clasp around her wrist. Susan felt the world around her spin she finally fell forward to a warm hard chest. She opened her eyes to see she was in the arms of Dr. Cockroach. She smiled big and hugged Dr. Cockroach almost knocking him over in the process.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Dr. Cockroach!" She said loudly. He hugged her back enjoying her warmth. The moment only lasted for a few minutes when she pulled away, he almost whined in protest but held it in.

It's the least I can do for you, I just wanted to make you happy." He said looking to the side ringing his hands in front of him. She just smiled at him and ran off to tell them the news. Dr. Cockroach stood there leaning against the wall smiling to himself. He soon heard that a loud scream and he ran to the next room to see Susan hugging the General.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Susan said hugging him still.

"it was my pleasure since the doctor got you small it might be better for you to live on your own. We have a place for you to live and keep an eye on you." The general said as Susan nodded and walked past the now stunned Dr. Cockroach.

"Wh..what just happened…is Susan…leaving?"

"Affirmative, she just need to grab what little things she got and we are taking her to her new home." Dr. Cockroach's antenna drooped slightly of the thought of Susan leaving. Dr. Cockroach left the group to walk to Susan's room. She was putting her possessions in boxes she didn't even notice him until she turned around to see him leaning against her door frame wrapping his arms around himself and eyes hooded.

"Oh Dr. you scared me…." She said trying to calm her beating heart.

"I'm sorry my dear… so…. Your leaving huh?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah, I think since I'm human size now I can actually be out in the world and not in this cramped base you know?" He tilted his head to the side and walked up to her dresser helping her pack. He grabbed a framed picture of when they were in Paris and he was on top of her shoulder with his Paris hat on and she was laughing at Bob trying to talk to a jello. He chuckled softly as Susan walked up to look at the picture.

"I remember that day, Bob was pouting because he said that the jello gave him a fake number." She said leaning against Dr. Cockroach. He smiled looking down at her and she looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"Susan…."

"Yes dr.?

He looked to the side then back to her.

"Do…you really have to go….I mean even if I helped you…everyone will miss you…I..I will miss you Susan." He turned towards her not thinking about what he was about to do. He grabbed her hands in his. She blushed softly and looked at his pleading amber eyes. She smiled softly and sighed softly.

"Doc, I know you and everyone will miss me. But I will tell the general to give you the address of my home and you can write to me." She smiled slightly placing her hand on his cheek and grabbed the rest of her luggage. Stepping out of her room where everyone was waiting for her, some solders came and grabbed her luggage. She walked up to the group.

"Well guys I'm…leaving…" She said looking at the group.

"Ok Susan we'll see you when you come back." Bob said.

"Bye Suz, take care of your self." Link said as she gave him a hug. She came up to butterflysours and petted her. Came up to the general and saluted him and then turned to grab her luggage then a hand came up to grab it before her. She looks up to see Dr. Cockroach.

"Let me help you with that my dear." He said looking at her with sad eyes, She nodded and continued out to the van. Dr. Cockroach looked down at her antennas drooped slightly. Susan smiled softly as she ran her fingers through his antennas. His knees buckled and he leaned his head against her hand closing his eyes in bliss. Susan giggled softly as she retracted her hand earning a pout from Dr. Cockroach. Susan's eyes met his, it was moments until he cleared his voice.

"Susan…." He said softly

"Yes dr.?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I…I …." He could find his words but he went stiff when Susan came up and placed her lips on his cheek and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you the most Dr. you helped me get small and I'm really happy, I also wanted to say thank you for wasting your time on me."

"You silly girl…" He wrapped his arms around her slowly "Your not a waste of time I would do anything for you….always…forever…" She pulled back placing her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you Dr. Cockroach, good bye…" She got into the car and it drove off. Dr. Cockroach went back into the building and back into her room already working on his next experiment. Link walked up looking at him.

"What you working on now?" He said leaning against the door frame. All Dr. C did was sit up looking at Link.

"I'm going to make my self human or at least look human…" He then said this so Link couldn't hear it.

"I will do anything to be with Susan…"

*well i haven't writtin a dr.c and Susan fanfic in a long while hope you like it*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and Goodbye

Dr. C 's POV

I spend countless of hours, days, weeks on trying to make me human again, just to see Susan again. I finally came up with a powder to change my whole face. Now I looked human I still had my amber eyes and I had my original slick back black hair I smiled.

'This is has to make her be mine.' I thought to myself as I got up about to grab my lab coat then I stopped. 'I don't need that.' I stepped out to the main room as Link and Bob both stared at me.

"Who is that guy." Link asked standing up walking up to me. "Doc? Is that you?" He poked me.

"Yes link its me I finally made it so I looked human. Now if you will excuse me I have some business out in the real world." I said walking to one of the area fifty somethings non military cars and drove into town to were Susan was living now. It looked like a little apartment building with a nice neighborhood. I saw a young lady selling flowers, I bought some thinking Susan would like them. I walked up the steps stepping into the building looking down at the little paper in my hand to see what room she was in 369 floor 3. As I walked up to the elevator a lot of the females were making goo goo eyes at me. I quickly got into the elevator pushing the button for Susan's floor. My heart was beating quickly as I thought about Susan. 'I hope she is home... I hope she will like my flowers... I hope I can recognize me in my new look' I thought to myself as I looked at my reflection on the doors. They parted open and I walked out to find her room walking down a hallway I made it to 369. Taking a deep breath I tapped on the door with my knuckles waiting for a response. Closing my eyes hoping everything will go OK.

I heard Susan call out then opened the door, my eyes flew open as it looked like she just got out of the shower. She was drying her hair off as she looked at me smiling softly. I was speechless I just stood there mouth gaping open my eyes wide flowers clutched in my hands.

"Hello?" She asked looking me over then locking eyes with me. A small smile spread across her lips.

"Ah, erm... yes I... hi Susan I got you something." Handing her some flowers. She grabbed them sniffing them lightly the looking at me questionably. 'She doesn't recognize me...' I thought sadly. Her smiled grew more her eyes gleamed big as she dragged me into her apartment.

"Dr. Cockroach? You look human!" She examined me placing her hand on my cheek turning my head to the side making little 'ohh's and ahh's ' at me I blushed under her examination. "But how?"

"I came up with a powder that I put on my face that makes me look like how I was before the accident." I smiled at her as she placed the flowers in a vase. I fallowed her into the kitchen watching her. She turned around looking at me. Tilted her head to the side looking into my eyes.

Normal POV

"So why did you decide to make yourself look human?" She asked sitting down at a table. I sat down across from her.

'Because I want you to notice me...be with me...' He mentally said.

"Because I want to walk around and be able to be me with out people flocking to me because of how I looked, if I look human I won't get noticed that much." He said part of the truth.

"How is everyone?" Susan asked looking at her clasped hands.

"Everyone is fine Bob and Link misses you...I miss you most of all." He clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want to saw that aloud. Susan stared at him.

"Is that true Dr. Cockroach?" Her bright blue eyes melting his soul. He was cracking under her stare.

"Yes... and I didn't want you to leave in the first place..." He clasped his hands over hers.

"Dr. C?"

"Susan if I knew making you small again meant that you would have left area fifty something... I wouldn't have done the experiment on you, I didn't want you to leave ever...you meant so much to everyone...to me...it hurt us when you left..." He said with pleading eyes. "I thought if I changed my appearance I thought you would come back with me..." Susan stood up walking over to the sink.

"Thats all you wanted was for me to come back?" She said softly. He got up walking up to her.

"Not just that..." He said his eyes casted away.

"Then what was it hmm?" She spun around glaring at him he looked back at her sighing.

"I...I thought... that if I looked more human...you would...be more interested in me instead of my cockroach head..." He said eyes closed. Then he got splashed in the face with water he stepped back whipping his face with his hand as a towel came and helped him dry off. There he stood in his original form his big amber eyes antenna were drooped forward as he stared at her.

"It doesn't matter how you look Dr. Cockroach... its how you are inside that counts...and I am already interested in you, I was hoping you would have stopped me from leaving..." She smiled at him. His eyes were wide in shock. She smiled leaning forward placing her lips on his. His body went limp as he wrapped his arms around her body.


End file.
